Nashville School of Magic
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Hermione loses her mum to breast cancer and leaves England to teach school in Nashville, Indiana in America where Harry has opened a school of magic with his friend Draco Malfoy. One shot that may be developed into a full length story!


**AN: So, like I said in my last one shot this is the next in my practice writing to get back into the swing of it. This one may tick off some as it won't be set in England but in America. There is a reason it has to be so don't shoot the messenger lol. I am purposely leaving the ending ambiguous so that it can be turned into a multi chapter story if enough people want to read it expanded.**

**On with the show!**

…

…

**Nashville School of Magic**

Harry Potter finished reading the letter in his hand and rose to his feet to walk to his partner's office. He excitedly started waving the letter in front of Draco Malfoy's face.

"I did it finally!" He exclaimed.

"Did what Potter?" He sighed shoving the letter back from his nose.

"Hermione has finally agreed to come teach for us." He answered with a smirk. Harry knew Draco had been interested in 'Mione for ages even if he never admitted it openly.

Sure enough Draco felt his cheeks flush pink with his emotions. He looked down to try and cover it up but Harry saw.

"That's good Potter, quite a boon for our school to have the 'Brightest witch of the age' teaching our students." He answered. "What made her change her mind?"

"That is the sad part. The only reason she hesitated was because her dad died 7 years ago of a heart attack while we were on the hunt during the war. She never was reunited with him and felt guilty when she found her mum. So she didn't want to leave her mum alone in England but her mum was diagnosed with breast cancer last year and passed away 2 months ago, which is why I went home for a funeral. Now that she has everything sorted and finished she wants a fresh start and wrote me." Harry finished the long explanation.

"We both know how hard it is to lose our mums Potter; I wish she was coming here under different circumstances. I promise not to upset her when she gets here." Draco promised feeling bad for his old rival from Hogwarts.

"Oh I am sure you will undoubtedly stir each other up a little." Harry said chuckling.

Draco's cheeks colored yet again. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

"Sure you don't. Not to worry though as far as I'm concerned you might be the best thing to happen to my sister in a very long time." Harry finished and walked out the door still chuckling to himself.

Draco waved his wand and shut his door behind Harry. He wondered if he should follow his heart finally and pursue a personal relationship with Hermione.

On the one hand there would be the professional aspect to the relationship and a romance between colleagues could be tricky at best especially when one considered that technically he would be her boss.

On the other hand though he'd been crazy about her for half his life and no matter how perfect a girl was that he had dated she just never compared to the girl he'd always secretly wanted.

Draco sighed and reached for the paperwork he'd been working on when Harry had come in. He had no idea what he would do when he saw Hermione but decided to let the chips fall where they would and see how it played out.

…

…

Hermione gathered her bags and walked out of the bedroom she had been staying in at the Burrow since her mum died and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and coffee and pumpkin juice started pouring themselves and a plate with an egg white omelet flew to the table landing directly in front of Hermione.

"Thanks Molly. Where is everybody else? I thought we were all meant to have a goodbye breakfast this morning." Hermione asked.

"They are a bit late but should be here soon." Molly Weasley smiled at her daughter of the heart.

Most people assumed that Hermione and Ron were meant to end up together but Molly knew better. It was Fred that had had the young girl's heart as she had his. When they had lost him Hermione had turned inside herself to grieve much like George had at first but then they turned to each other and helped heal the other.

Since then they'd been practically inseparable but for the time George spent with Angelina. She prayed with her whole heart that Hermione found someone to love where she was going.

"Ahh, here they come." Molly said looking out the window. "Before they get here I need you to promise me something my girl."

"Okay."

"Keep your heart open please. I know you loved Fred but it's been long enough and he wouldn't want this for you; let go and open your heart again." Molly said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Hermione rose from her seat and wrapped Molly in a tight hug. "I promise I will try but I miss him as much today as I did when he died. Time heals all wounds is just bullshit."

Molly patted her cheeks and stepped back as the group of people finally came through the door and bombarded Hermione.

She laughed as she was swallowed into a group hug. George of course was there as was Angelina, his wife. Then there was every other Weasley including Charlie who took time off just to be here for her goodbye. Except for Ginny who lived with Harry in Nashville, Indiana where Hermione was moving.

Luna and Neville and Seamus and Lavender finished off the list.

Except for… "Ron? Where is Abby?"

"Ahh well…I'm not really supposed to say yet." He whispered in her ear. "But since you're leaving I want to tell you first. We're going to have a baby, a girl. We planned to announce it at the family dinner Sunday but you won't be here."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations daddy!"

He chuckled and they joined everyone at the table. There was so much noise and laughter as the group ate breakfast. Once it was over Hermione rose to her feet and cleared her throat.

"Now I want to say thank you for coming to see me off. I will miss each and every one of you so much but at least I will have Harry and Ginny there to keep me company." She said.

"And Malfoy! Don't forget you will have him to keep you company too." George laughed and Angelina smacked the back of his head.

"Ignore this twit 'Mione!" She laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the time, "I'm afraid it's time to leave."

She was passed all around to receive her goodbyes and hugs until she reached George whom she'd been through so much with these past years since the war.

"You I can't say goodbye too, it'll rip my heart in half." She cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too 'Mione. I will promise to be alright if you will. I know we both still miss him but it's your time now and you should try to get out and meet other people." George urged her while ignoring the tears falling down his face.

"I will try and you will come visit me, right?" She begged.

"I promise!" George kissed her cheek then stepped back away from his best friend.

Hermione knelt down and picked up her two suitcases that held every belonging she had left in the world. She kissed her palm and held it out to the others as a goodbye and then twisted in the air and was gone.

…

…

Hermione had barely landed before she was knocked to the ground by a laughing mass as Harry hugged her to him.

"Harry! I can't breathe!" She laughed with him.

Harry quickly got to his feet but grabbed her hand so happy she was here with him finally.

"I've missed you so much 'Mione. You won't believe how big the kids have gotten. Gin made me promise to invite you to dinner even though she knew there was no way I would let you out of my sight this soon." He laughed.

Just then a throat clearing was heard. Hermione looked up and felt her heart drop to her stomach and turn into butterflies.

"Hello Hermione." He said.

Hermione looked down and cleared her throat.

"Urmm…Hello Draco. Long time no see." She smiled.

Little did they know just what was to follow that meeting.

…

…

**AN2: Yes I know I am mean for ending it where I did! As I said up top it's meant to end this way so that I can pick it up and make it a full length story or it could stand on its own. Muah! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
